No tardes mas
by NiXeNeN
Summary: En una noche en la que todos los alumnos de su grupo se encuentran reunidos, tan solo necesitaban el momento, la inspiración, un poco de alcohol para subir el animo y la canción adecuada para poder por fin expresar sus sentimientos.


**No Tardes Mas**

**Autora:** Nenexin

**Summari:** En una noche en la que todos los alumnos de su grupo se encuentran reunidos, tan solo necesitaban el momento, la inspiración, un poco de alcohol para subir el animo y la canción adecuada para poder por fin expresar sus sentimientos.

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen si no al grandioso Butch Hartman, créanme que si fuera totalmente mía, seguiría con tan maravillosa caricatura. Por favor no me demanden, que soy una mujer pobre y con muchas mascotas que alimentar (Cuéntese 2 Hámster, 2 perros, 12 peces y 1 pajarito del amor) así q please no me demanden, no querrán dejar a estos pobres animales sin su ama que los adora jajaja. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y la trama. Disfruten el Fic.

Historia escrita hace 3 años y medio. Y hasta hoy ve la luz.

**No Tardes Más**

Es un viernes en la noche en Amity Park, que hacen los jóvenes después de haberse graduado de preparatoria?. Pues muchos visitan bares, antros, fiestas o un bar karaoke, hay quienes simplemente salen huyendo de la ciudad por que por fin son libres, pero pues nos dirigimos a un bar karaoke, en donde un salón entero de la preparatoria Casper se ha reunido a disfrutas de sus últimos momentos juntos, antes de tener que despedirse y decirse adiós.

Todos saben que en el ultimo año es cuando te vuelves amigo de hasta los mas X del salón y hasta de los mas bonis, volviéndose un grupo muy unido, que al final del año se despedirán con abrazos y besos, prometiendo volver a verse seguido.

Pues bien, nuestros protagonista de ya casi 18 años, se han reunido con su grupo en el bar karaoke mas famoso de Amity Park para celebrar que por fin se han graduado de la preparatoria. Los jóvenes se encuentran muy a gusto, bebiendo y bailando, pero a llegado la hora mas importante de la noche, en la que por fin pasaran a cantar, y nadie se podía negar, ya que por eso habían rentado ese lugar, para q todos aunque cantaran feo lo hicieran.

Poco a poco fueron cantando, algunos impresionaban, mientras que otros la verdad daban vergüenza ajena, pero como ya varios estaban hasta el tope con el alcohol pues ni cuenta se daban.

Entre los que estaban mas cuerdo o mas completos, hablando de nivel del alcohol, estaban, Samanta, Danny, Tucker y Valeri.

Danny y Tucker se encontraban platicando muy animados sobre lo mal que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento Dash, mientras que por el otro lado Valeri se encontraba animando a su amiga a que pasara a cantar.

- Vamos Sam, tu puedes, ya veras que no pasa nada, a ti jamás te ha importado lo que piensan los demás de ti. - Decía la joven, ya que Sam se encontraba un poco nerviosa.

- Lo se Valeri, la única persona que me importa lo que piensa sobre mi es el chico a quien mas amo en el mundo, pero este ni cuenta se da, son bastantes obvios mis sentimientos y el ni siquiera se da cuenta, es por eso que pienso aprovechar esta ultima oportunidad que tengo para declararle mis sentimientos antes de partir a la universidad en Paris el domingo.

- Yo se que lo harás muy bien, y me da gusto que por fin lo vayas a hacer, anda ve, que ya es tu turno Sam. – Le dijo, mientras esta se levantaba de su asiento muy decidida.

Al escuchar como nombraban a Sam, Danny se puso atento y sin que nadie se diera cuenta la siguió con la mirada, el joven noto como la chica suspiraba, al parecer esta estaba un poco inquieta, tal vez nerviosa por cantar frente a varias personas pero pues sabia que su amiga cantaba muy bien, por que varias veces la escucho cantar en su habitación mientras esta no se daba cuenta.

Sam selecciono la canción en el reproductor, tomo el micrófono, pero antes de cantar no podía evitar dedicar la canción. Ya que también era parte del karaoke, solamente dedicada.

- Hola chicos, pues mi canción se titula No tardes más y va dedicada a mi amigo Danny Phantom.

Y así mientras el joven se quedo impresionado, la joven cerro sus ojos para así evitar voltear a ver al chico. Y comenzó a cantar.

Mi corazón tiembla y se estremece  
Cada vez que te ve pasar  
Quiero Creer que tu corazón lo siente  
Y que te tiembla igual

No pienses mas,  
Dime lo que sientes,  
Te aseguro que volaras  
Yo jurare que la luna me ha escuchado,  
Que no fallaras

Poco a poco a la joven se le vinieron a la cabeza todos aquellos momentos en los que la chica estuvo a punto de gritarle sus sentimientos, pero siempre se frenaba, por que ella esperaba que el se le declarara a ella, tal y como lo hacen en las películas romántica. Ella no se considera una chica romántica, pero pues que mujer no sueña con tener un bello recuerdo como esos.

Estaré contando estrella  
Mientras tu te decides.  
Les diré solo cosas bellas,  
Que me matan de ti

También recordaba, aquellas noches en las que observaba el cielo intentando ver si el joven fantasma se encontraba dando sus rutinas que daba antes de poder ir a descansar.

Danny al escucharla recordaba aquellos momentos en secundaria en donde el joven básicamente babeaba por Paulina, mientras el no entendía el porque su mejor amiga se enfurecía, pero ahora al escucharla cantar reconocía que a pesar de que el no correspondía a sus sentimientos jamás lo dejo solo.

No tardes mas,  
Mas y dime lo que sientes  
Que yo ya no voy podré esperar

No pienses mas,  
Mas y dime que tu corazón  
No me podrá olvidar jamás

Sam estaba poniendo su corazón en esa canción, y deseaba que Danny entendiera sus palabras, ella savia que no le era indiferente a su amigo, pero del trato al hecho hay mucho trecho, y eso es lo que la asustaba, temía que en ese espacio estuviera un gran hoyo que la hundiría hasta el abismo y al caer perdiera a un amigo.

Mi corazón ya se esta agotando  
Solo siente que va a explotar  
Yo pensare que tu corazón lo siente  
y que se agota igual

Savia que con esto el quizás no entienda o simplemente no quiera entenderlo, ya que el temor de perderse mutuamente se veía claramente cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, o aquellas veces en las que accidentalmente se tocaban. Temía que al revelarle su mas grande secreto el se alejaría de ella, pero ya no le importaba que el supiera, pero eso si, ella esperaba que el fuera el primero en decir las palabras que mas anhelaba.

Estaré contando estrellas,  
Mientras tu te decides.  
Les diré solo cosas bellas  
Que me matan de ti

No tardes mas,  
Mas y dime lo que sientes  
Que yo ya no voy podré esperar

Danny simplemente no se creía lo que escuchaba, Sam, su amiga de toda la vida, la chica que estuvo con el en todo momento, la que gracias a ella el tenia sus poderes, la chica gótica vegetariana, su amiga de la cual se había enamorado poco a poco, pero por temor a perder su amistad no demostró ni dijo nada sobre sus sentimientos, esa chica le pedía casi a gritos que por fin tome el valor necesario para demostrarle sus sentimientos, que por primera vez sea el primero en decir las palabras exactas que sentían.

No pienses mas,  
Mas y dime que tu corazón  
No me podrá olvidar jamás

No tardes mas,  
Mas y dime lo que sientes  
Que yo ya no voy podré esperar

Sam continuaba con la canción y con la vista fija hacia Danny, no rompería ese contacto, por que pensaba que al dejar de mirarlo, quizás el desapareciera y jamás pudiera volverlo a ver, era algo ridículo, siendo que su amigo jamás la dejaría sola, pero, vamos cuando una esta enamorada tiene miedo que el chico que te gusta desaparezca así sea por obra de magia, es irracional el miedo, pero uno no lo puede controlar.

No pienses mas,  
Mas y dime que tu corazón  
No me podrá olvidar jamás

Cuando Sam termino su canción, todos aplaudieron, algunos mas que otros pero al fin y al cabo aplaudieron, solo una persona no aplaudió, por que simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en lo tonto que había sido, en el tiempo en el que perdió por temor, en todo lo que ella significaba para ella, aun así no dejo de mirar a la chica mientras bajaba del escenario. Sin percatarse de sus movimientos, Danny se puso enfrente de ella y le tomo la mano y la llevo hasta la salida del Karaoke.

Al estar fuera y percatarse que nadie los viera, se transformo y tomándola entre sus brazos emprende el vuelo hacia el parque, al llegar ahí Danny coloco suavemente a Sam en una banca y se sentó a su lado sin siquiera voltear a verla y fijando su vista en la luna. Sam no savia que hacer, aunque había tomado la fuerza necesaria para poder cantarle a él, en estos momentos no savia que hacer ni que decir. Pero algo tenia que hacer para evitar este incomodo silencio.

Mientras, Danny tenía la vista fija en la luna, y no se percata que su mejor amiga se encuentra totalmente roja y nerviosa. Después de estar casi 5 minutos en silencio y pensando Sam trato de hablar.

- Danny… que… - Pero algo le impide terminar la frase, o mas bien alguien, era Danny quien al no saber que hacer, decide posar sus labios sobre los de la chica, descubriendo que hacia mucho tiempo que deseaba que el contacto se repitiera como aquellas veces en las que se vieron envueltos en la misma situación, pero después olvidándola y restándoles importancia.

Después de mas de un minuto ambos tuvieron que separarse a falta del bendito oxigeno, pero no se separaron totalmente, quedaron con sus frentes unidas y viéndose directamente a los ojos. Fue un momento de paz y tranquilidad, pero había que romperla y aclarar la situación, así que armándose de valor, Danny fue el que hablo.

- Te amo- Esas fueron sus palabra. Sam se encontraba al borde de las lagrimas, no creí que el algún día las fuera a decir. – Tu canción me ha dado animo a decirte mis sentimientos, te amo Sam desde hace mucho tiempo, y ya no quiero callarlo, y como dice la canción, al decírtelo siento que estoy volando.

Sam solo sonríe y tomándolo de la cara hace que mire hacia abajo. En realidad estaban volando. Sin querer, Danny quien tenía las manos sujetas a la cintura de Sam, se habían elevado un poco. Así que dándose cuenta de la situación comienza a reírse junto a Sam

- Gracias Danny, me has hecho muy feliz al decirme lo que tanto tiempo he deseado escuchar.

- Perdóname por ser un idiota y esperar tanto tiempo. – El pobre se encontraba con la cabeza agachada y aun flotando.

- Danny, no importa cuanto hayas tardado, lo que importa es que me lo has dicho y eso me hace muy feliz, demasiado que ciento que voy a explotar, te amo y ahora que me lo has dicho tú también soy la persona más feliz del mundo.

- No, tú eres la segunda, por que yo soy la primera. – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Y nuevamente unieron sus labios en un profundo beso. Pero ahora con mas amor, sabiendo los sentimientos correspondidos.

A pesar de que pronto se separarían porque tenían que estudiar, eso no los deprimió, porque sabían que su amor seria más fuerte que la distancia. Si esperaron bastante tiempo para poder decirlo soportaran el tiempo que sea necesario para poder estar juntos nuevamente.

Porque ella lo amaba y el también.

**Fin**

Una linda historia que escribí hace 3 años y medio y hasta hoy me anime a publique. La encontré toda empolvada mientras checabas mis archivos de mi computadora.

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Saludos

Y si leíste esto, no olvides dejar tu review.


End file.
